Get Out Alive
by iPorg
Summary: Millions of university students. One lock down. One killer. One Roxas. / There's a killer on the loose, and Roxas was caught in the cross fire. He needs to demask and disarm the man, and stay alive all the same. T for violence and language.
1. A Slow Motion Movement

Hallway... Hallways. All I can see is hallway. I... I know this hallway. I know it, but I don't. I don't know where I am.

B...but it's fast - I'm fast. Running. Inhuman... So fast. Where am I? What's happening?

Footsteps.

I hear footsteps.

Behind, in front, all directions.

W... where are they coming from? I can't turn my head... I can't see. I can't stop, I need to stop.

I won't let me. I have to keep going. Where am I going? Where are the people? I can't see... I don't know - Help! I can't...

Windows.

Must be something out the windows.

Can't turn, can't see... Nothing there, can't see... I know where I am, but I can't see. I can hear. Everything. Footsteps. Noises. I can't tell; I don't know. Blurred, everything.

But the footsteps...

Where are they?

Footsteps!

xoxoxo

"Timberrr!"

Crash.

Yelp.

Pillow thrown.

Dodge.

Laughter.

"What was that for!"

"Lighten up, Roxy!"

"Screw off and let me sleep!"

More laughter erupted from the man's mouth. He began walking toward the kitchen part of his dorm. "It's only 20 minutes before class starts, Roxas," Axel added, grinning over his shoulder, and fleeing the room before another pillow attack from the small blond.

Moments after his redheaded roommate left the room, Roxas slowly sat up. His roommates, Axel and Demyx, had flipped him off his bed, but not after they had decided to turn his alarm clock off. Fucking wonderful.

But that was not what he needed to be worrying about when he had merely 19 minutes left. Realizing just this, he scrambled to his feet and went as fast as he could humanly muster for him to get dressed, showered and hair spiked before his first class started.

xoxoxo

Axel's POV.

Ah, HBU. Best Uni around (and not just before I'm here). Best teachers, best classes, best bods... Sorry, what?

HBU is a pretty cool place, although ordinary. Ordinary place, extraordinary teachers, even weirder students. But with the multiple schools I've been to, this university is pretty low on the weird scale.

But moving on!

I was already on my way to my first period, ickle Demyx trailing behind me like a lost puppy. Tired, lost puppy at that. Yeah, I may have woken my roommates up at the wrong times. But for good reasons... maybe?

Well, Roxas seemed to be pretty wiggly in his bed this morning. He was making these faces - and mumbling things. He's probably dreaming about me, though he would deny that statement with no hesitation. But I'm off the point now, ack!

Anyway, we were walking to class, like I said. Said hey to Larxene, Namine, all 'em cool bitches. Nothing really out of the ordinary. A few sick kids didn't show up for class, though. A few pretending. A few just couldn't be arsed to get up, like Roxy. Poor bastard's gonna be late for class...

Demyx and I weren't, though. By the time we walked in the door of the class, the bell rang. I couldn't help but snicker at the fact that the teacher was going to freak at Roxas when he came.

"Hey, Axel..."

"Hm?"

"Where's the professor?

xoxoxo

Zexion's POV.

Slow, slow day. Well, morning. Stuck in the library with the most hyper kid in Hollow Bastion University. Freaking Sora. Why his much calmer twin couldn't be here instead...

Sora wasn't actually reading, or studying. He was, in fact, sitting next to me, bouncing. Literally bouncing on his chair. I really feel for Roxas; having to deal with this... A lot. Although Sora didn't seem to notice just how hyper he was getting - and in the morning. Just how much coffee did he drink first thing this morning?

But, of course; this was normal. Sure, he was a little over board today, but it was normal for him to be hyper.

Normal for me to be complaining.

Normal for Kairi to be staring and laughing from the other side of the table.

Normal for the librarian to be absent.

Wait... What? No, not normal. Where is she?

xoxoxo

Roxas' POV.

Mask... taller than me... Who?

Huh?

This man...? Who is he?

I was late already, and I was running to class. This man... I bumped into him. I... don't know who he was; but he acted odd. Very odd. He was wearing a mask, and he wouldn't turn his back to me. Hands behind his back.

I would have asked what the hell, but I wasn't in the need of mindless small talk when I needed to get to class.

Bowed, "sorry", left.

Ran to class.

Just in sight...

BRIIING!

Blinking, I stopped. Fire alarm? No, this was much different in tone and pitch...

PA going crazy? No... I know this sound...

Wait.

That man.

That sound...

Everything slowly began to hit me, until I finally realized... I was standing in the middle of the hallway alone, but with some strange man just around the corner, during... during a lockdown.

A/N::

Oh dear gawd. I wrote this like a month ago when I was grounded, and now I even only have 3 1/2 chapters written down. Haha... ;;

I'm just gonna post this and wait about a week, depending on the reviews, and see how it goes before posting the second chapter. :)

/Morgie


	2. The Stress Factor

**Roxas' POV**

No, no, no, _NO_!

Class; gotta get to class.

And I tried. Honeslty. I freakin' _dashed _to my classroom door. Locked. Windows covered.

Dammit!

Pounded on the door.

_Idiot, why would they open the door during a lock down? _I thought, scowling at my stupidity.

Ahh! I felt like screaming! But in the place I was in, that was the _last _thing I planned on doing. What with the mental man roaming the halls, just looking for someone to shoot/blow up/all of the above.

All doors closed, locked... Where.. where would that crazy bastard not look?

Library. _No, study hall's in there..._

Front door. _No, locked..._

Office. _Probably locked too..._

Bathrooms. _Second least safe place here..._

Janitor closet. _No, no lock._

Dorm. _Lock, no bid windows facing the hall, phone, supplies. It'll do. Far, but if I'm lucky, I'll make it._

_Okay. Back track now._

**xoxoxo**

**Demyx's POV**

Our whole class... Well, besides Roxas, was huddled in the corner of the room. I'm not the only one shaking, honest!

"Demyx... Chill! You're shaking the fucking room!" whispered Axel, his eyes glued on the door, as if he expected something to come crashing through. Someone. Oh god, I hope it isn't Roxy! Couldn't be! He's too sweet - not in the mornings, though. 'Specially if _Axel _woke him up this morning. Oh, god! Oh, god! Oh, god! Oh, g-

Wait. Ouch!

Axel, who seemed completely unfazed - well, mostly - had _punched me in the arm. _I knew he was badass and all, and that he would have happily punched me in the arm any day, but acting like this... In a situation like this, nonetheless!

Badass Axel had to break down some point, but being locked in a room, while rorrying our butts off for our friends obviously wasn't enough for this spiky redhaired bastard. I stared at him; his black teardrop tattoos under his eyes; his gravity defying blood red hair; his piercing emerald eyes; his black ensemble; and slapped him.

"You're an idiot, y'know."

**xoxoxo**

**Axel's POV**

Son. Of. A. _Bitch. _That blonde wuss could slap _hard. _But he still used a grade 4 words to insult; idiot. All because I punched him slightly when he was freaking out.

What the hell?

And like I could ask him; the brat turned his back o me.

Back to my silent angst. Manly, eh? But seriously, this was fucking stressful. Not just the fact that we were locked in the last place I'd like to be locked up, with no teacher and freaking out students, but Roxas. There were two things that wouldn't leave my mind.

One was that my Roxy could be the killer in the school. Everyone knew the blonde had issues; he used to be emo for god's sake. But that was over, he was just our short little freak now.

Second was that he could be out there with a killer - _alone_. Which put me to ease no less than my first thought.

I want to know that Roxas is all right. It'd be my fault if he died. Because of my stupid jokes. Because I was a jerk and had to wake him up late; had to leave with Demyx and leave Roxas by himself.

"He's in university, Axel, like you and me."

The sudden voice scared me, as well as the fact a hand was lying on my shoulder. Had I been thinking aloud? Didn't notice.

"J-just chill. He's smart enough to st-stay alive." He didn't sound one bit confident in his words - he was still skaing - but it... sorta comforted me. Not to the extreme, but enough to shove him away when he attempted to hug me.

Giggling. He was giggling. Good sign, despite the fact we would be killed any moment. It made me grin, at his stupidity, not the fact that he was laughing at me. But that was short lasting, since I had to flip off the guy next to me, who us sick fags. "Proud fags, dammit."

**xoxoxo**

**3rd Person**

Half an hour. It had only been half an hour since someone had realized there was a killer afoot.

Half an hour, and no teacher has been seen. Not even the Dean, or someone on the PA.

Half an hour, and Demyx had continuously cheered up Axel, no matter how bitchy people decided to act. He didn't blame them; who wouldn't be a bit edgy when they could be killed.

Half an hour, and Roxas couldn't find his key.

**xoxoxo**

He knew that searching for is key would make no difference, but he couldn't help it. He really had no other choice. He felt halpless. He knew he was going to be killed. He didn't want to die, no matter how obvious and corny that was.

Slumping against the door, Roxas put his head in his hands. Okay. Key was not where he usually hid it. Killer on the loose.

"I am royally fucked."

**/**

**A/N::**

**Heyyy again everyone. c: Glad you're still reading this.**

**Like I said, this is probably gonna be updated weekly. Mostly because I have many projects and shit going on irl right now, and vacations being planned, cosplays being found. But it's a long weekend so I thought, why not update Friday.**

**Here you go!**

**R&R!**


End file.
